


Toadette and Malon Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario 3D World, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Jeans, Pants Pooping, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Toadette and Malon Farting

"Golly, Malon, we sure now how to stink!" Toadette giggled as she was farting with Malon, both of the gassy girls pooping their pants at the Lon Lon Ranch in the Hyrule Field as the sunset began to transition in the night, with the cows in the background continuing to eat their grass.

"I'll say! All the milk from our cows here at the Lon Lon Ranch can make us let out a farting storm!" Malon laughed as she was having explosive farts that made her poop her blue jeans, with her brown stain becoming larger with every bassy fart she unleashed, fanning the air. "Peeyew!"

"Oh, it reminds me of when I was on my own and letting loose from having had mushrooms!" Toadette said as she clapped her hands together, winking.

A flashback then occurred, showing Toadette letting out a huge fart as she gasped, blushing in embarrassment from her bassy butt blast of gas as she looked around, wondering if anyone heard her loud stinky gas blast as she was on the grassy outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom towards the west. "Oh my... that one was huge. Maybe those shrooms I had are coming back to haunt me..." She proceeded to let out several more raunchy farts, giggling as she blushed while fanning the air, patting her farting big butt with her other hand. "Goodness, that stinks!"

Toadette kept on farting as she hummed, enjoying how deep pitched her tuba toots were as she was wearing smelly tanned jeans, which started to get a brown stain on it as she moved her hips in conjunction with her farts. Toadette was enjoying messing her pants, evident with how stinky her farting was getting as it caused the flowers around her to wilt from her smelly gas.

"Wow! That sure is something!" Malon exclaimed as she was still fanning the air from her eggy flatulence.

"Yeah! I bet you got a story as exciting as that!" Toadette claimed as she twirled around, placing both of her hands on her pooped pants, feeling happy from squeezing her own farting big butt.


End file.
